Impulsos
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Fue un impulso, Puck no lo razonó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la rareza de la situación y las ganas de sacarse a Lauren de la cabeza. Lo que un par de tragos de más pueden provocar... Serie de viñetas.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes _no_ me pertenecen. Son de Ryan Murphy y otra gente cuyos nombres no me sé. _Whatever_.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene _slash_ (relación chico/chico), así que si no te gusta... pues ya sabes.

**Summary**: Fue un impulso, Puck no lo razonó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la rareza de la situación y las ganas de sacarse a Lauren de la cabeza. Lo que un par de tragos de más pueden provocar… [Serie de viñetas]

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Impulsos"<strong>_

**1**

—¿No crees que deberías… bueno, beber con mayor moderación? —le preguntó Finn a Puck, con una mueca mezcla de reproche y duda dibujada en su rostro.

Su amigo (ahora que finalmente habían hecho las paces) estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Su novia acaba de terminar con él, así que Finn no podía hacer otra cosa que mostrarle su apoyo. Lauren Zizes había significado mucho para Puck. Había sido su primera novia de verdad, la primera mujer con la que había tenido una relación fuera de lo carnal, la primera que, en cierto modo, había tocado realmente su corazón. Aún así, Finn no compartía con él la afición por ahogar sus penas en alcohol…

—De verdad, tío, te va a dar algo.

Noah Puckerman se bebió el último sorbo que quedaba en aquella lata de cerveza y luego la lanzó hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Llevaba cinco, pero aún restaba una para acabarse el pack completo. Sabía que Finn lo miraba con cierto reproche, pero no le hizo caso. Después de todo, su madre y el Sr. Hummel estaban de vacaciones en Florida y Kurt había salido por ahí con Blaine. Tendrían tiempo de limpiar antes de que su hermanastro llegara, Finn no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

—Volverá… —dijo Finn. No se le daba bien llevar adelante los silencios incómodos—. Lauren, me refiero. Seguramente ella…

—Detente —lo interrumpió Puck, que ya se había tomado la última lata de cerveza de un solo trago. No quería hablar de Lauren, no le hacía bien.

Intentó ponerse de pie para ir al baño, pero entonces la habitación entera comenzó a darle vueltas y Puck cayó nuevamente sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Finn. Las cosas a su alrededor se movían de una manera chistosa y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su amigo que desde cuándo tenía un hermano gemelo, porque estaba viendo dos Finn sentados frente a él. Vaya, qué divertido…

—Quiero más cerveza —reclamó.

Finn negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.

—No hay. Y si hubiera, tampoco te daría. Estás _demasiado_ borracho.

Puck estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero la lengua se le trabó a mitad de la palabra y lo único que salió de su boca fue una serie de sonidos inconexos. Finn sonrió, divertido. Puck intentó ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero ahí estaba otra vez la habitación, girando, cambiándole las cosas de lugar y mareándolo al punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio por completo. Casi se da la cara contra el suelo de no haber sido porque su amigo logró atraparlo a sólo unos pocos centímetros.

Tardaron un par de segundos en advertir que sus cuerpos se encontraban _demasiado_ cerca y que sus manos habían quedado en contacto. El roce de sus pieles, ásperas, resultaba extraño, sobre todo para Puck, a quien el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada, confundiendo sus sentidos. El calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos, sumado al repentino rubor en las mejillas de ambos ante esa situación tan vergonzosa, tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

Y entonces lo besó.

Fue un impulso, Puck no lo razonó. De hecho, no hubiera podido ni aunque lo hubiese intentando, al menos no en ese estado tan calamitoso. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la rareza de la situación y las ganas de sacarse a Lauren de la cabeza. Quería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en ella, y seguramente su inconsciente había pensado que las consecuencias de aquel impulso mantendrían sus pensamientos bastante lejos de su ex novia.

En cuanto a Finn, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Realmente, no se lo podría haber visto venir. De ninguna manera. De repente estaba impidiendo que Puck se rompiera la cara contra el suelo y al instante siguiente se estaban besando. _Puck_ lo estaba besando. Los labios carnosos de su amigo recorrían los suyos, torpes, confundidos. El aliento a alcohol se colaba en sus propios sentidos y todo resultaba demasiado… extraño.

Cuando finalmente la información de lo que estaba sucediendo llegó hasta sus neuronas y éstas le avisaron sobre la reacción necesaria, Finn apartó a Puck de un empujón.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —masculló.

Puck pestañeó, confundido.

—Yo… ¿lo siento?

Finn se limpió la comisura de los labios con la manga de su camiseta y salió disparado hacia el baño. Definitivamente Puck no se quedaría esa noche a dormir en su casa, por más que le pesara. De ninguna manera. Finn se observó en el espejo del baño. Había sido un movimiento impulsivo por parte de Puck. No significaba nada. No había durado nada…

Bueno, tal vez lo suficiente como para hacerlo dudar. A ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

**1.** Este es el segundo fic que escribo de _Glee_, y el segundo slash que escribo en general. Espero que les guste y que los personajes estén _IC_ (In Character). En cuanto tenga la próxima viñeta, la subo (no van a ser muchas).


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes _no_ me pertenecen. Son de Ryan Murphy y otra gente que, repito, no soy yo ¬¬

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene _slash_ (relación chico/chico), así que si no te gusta... pues ya sabes.

**Summary**: Fue un impulso, Puck no lo razonó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la rareza de la situación y las ganas de sacarse a Lauren de la cabeza. Lo que un par de tragos de más pueden provocar… [Serie de viñetas]

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Impulsos"<strong>_

**2**

—Tenemos que hablar —le susurró Puck al oído cuando lo alcanzó en el pasillo, antes de ingresar al _Glee Club_.

Por alguna extraño razón, Finn sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Abrió los ojos grandes como platos, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. No entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera. Eso sólo le había sucedido con las caricias de Quinn, con los besos de Rachel… ¿Por qué demonios ahora era _Puck_ quien le provocaba eso?

—Tal vez hace frío —susurró para sí. Entonces se dio cuenta que su amigo lo miraba, esperando una respuesta—. De ninguna manera —se apresuró a decir.

Noah Puckerman rodó los ojos.

—Tío, no puedes seguir evitándome de esta manera. Tenemos que hablar sobre… _eso_.

Finn puso cara de horror, como si el Sr. Schue acabara de decirle que tenía que bailar un número de tap frente a todo el colegio.

—_Eso_ nunca sucedió —se apresuró a recalcar.

Y sin decir más se unió al resto de sus compañeros. Aquella sesión resultó bastante… diferente. Finn ahora no sólo se ocupaba de evitar contacto visual con Rachel, con quien había intentado volver (un intento que había acabado de manera desastrosa, por cierto), sino que también debía rehuir de la mirada de Puck. Se mordió el labio mientras su profesor se dedicaba a escribir en la pizarra los objetivos del Glee Club para ese año.

—Oye, Finn —le susurró Puck.

El chico apretó los puños e intentó que su sobresalto pasara desapercibido. ¿En qué momento Noah Puckerman había logrado sentarse junto a él? Sus movimientos tendrían que haber sido realmente sigilosos para que Finn no lo notara aunque, a decir verdad, la situación de _esa noche_ lo tenía de por sí demasiado distraído.

—¿Qué-demonios-quieres? —le preguntó entre dientes.

—Necesitamos _hablar_ —le respondió su amigo. Su respiración caliente atacó nuevamente el cuello de Finn, con o sin intención. Pero lo hizo.

Finn se armó de valor. Necesitaba ponerle un alto a aquella situación.

—¿Acaso quieres cantar _I kissed a boy and I liked it_?

Y entonces sintió la mano de Puck caer con todo su peso sobre su nuca. Finn no pudo tragarse un "Ouch" y pronto todos en el Glee Club los estaban observando. Abrió la boca para excusarse, pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que decir. No podía pensar cuando Puck estaba tan cerca de él. ¿Por qué demonios no podía pensar?

—Tenía un bicho —fue todo lo que el otro chico dijo, y se encogió de hombros. Cuando supuso que ya nadie les estaba prestando atención volvió a hablar en voz baja—. Justamente, eso que acabas de decir, no. He hablado con Santana…

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Finn. Nuevamente el Sr. Schue dejó de hablar y todos sus compañeros se voltearon a ver qué demonios le sucedía—. Otro bicho… —masculló el chico, y bajó su mirada. De repente las agujetas de sus deportivas lucían más que interesantes…

—Decía —continuó Puck, en susurros que erizaban la nuca de Finn—, que he hablado con Santana. Resulta que ella y Brittany solían "practicar"… _esetipodecosas_ —se apresuró a decir.

—Yo no quiero practicar nada —se quejó Finn, aunque tras pronunciar esas palabras algo en la boca de su estómago se removió, inconforme.

—No es eso lo que estoy diciendo —continuó Puck, que comenzaba a sonar alterado—. Por dios, tío, pon atención. Sólo digo que _eso_ que pasó, no tiene importancia. No significa nada. Fue un hecho aislado. Si ellas _practicaban_ y aún así no significaba nada… ¿Por qué en nuestro caso debería de significar algo, no crees?

Finn suspiró. La lógica de su amigo no lo convencía en absoluto. Y no le extrañaba. La lógica de Noah Puckerman nunca convencía. A nadie. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él más que asentir con la cabeza y fingir que estaba de acuerdo? No podía aceptar que para él, aquel beso _sí_ había significado algo. Finn no podía ni siquiera pensar que aquel beso, aquel impulso, le había movido el mundo de la misma manera que el alcohol le había movido a Puck la habitación dos noches atrás.

Simplemente no podía. Sería como admitir que era gay. Y él _no_ era gay. ¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

**1.** Algo que no aclaré en la primera viñeta porque me olvidé, y que vale para ésa, ésta y las que vienen: El uso de la palabra "tío" (creo) es exclusivo del español peninsular, pero no se me ocurría otra manera de traducir "_dude_". y bueno... sinceramente, me gusta como queda así xD

**2.** Sé que es una pareja poco usual, así que les pido a los pocos que leen que, si pueden, me dejen su opinión. Aunque sean dos palabras, lo valoro mucho ^^

**3.** Y si ven un _OoC_ grande como una casa, ya saben: tomatazos.


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes _no_ me pertenecen. Son de Ryan Murphy y otra gente que, repito, no soy yo ¬¬

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene _slash_ (relación chico/chico), así que si no te gusta... pues ya sabes.

**Summary**: Fue un impulso, Puck no lo razonó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la rareza de la situación y las ganas de sacarse a Lauren de la cabeza. Lo que un par de tragos de más pueden provocar… [Serie de viñetas]

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Impulsos"<strong>_

**3**

—¿Y se lo ha tragado? —le preguntó Santana, con las manos en las caderas y una ceja alzada. Su mirada de _si se lo ha creído es un estúpido_ decía más que suficiente.

Puck, sentado en la cama de su amiga, se encogió de hombros. No sabía si Finn se había tragado eso de que un beso entre dos amigos no necesariamente se tenía que significa algo. De hecho, trataba de no pensar en ello. Porque mientras más su mente trabajaba en la veracidad de aquellas palabras, menos razonables le parecían. Porque sabía que había significado algo. Besar a Finn no había sido como besar a una chica, definitivamente había sido… diferente. Y aún no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo.

—¡Oye! —lo regañó Santana cuando advirtió que su amigo y ex pareja de encuentros furtivos estaba jugueteando con una de sus bragas. Lo golpeó en la cabeza y aguardó por alguna de sus contestaciones mordaces. Sin embargo, Noah ni siquiera abrió la boca. Se quedó allí, ignorando el golpe, pensando. Santana rodó los ojos—. Oh-Por-Dios, de verdad estás _jodido_.

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar un distraído.

Santana ocupó un lugar junto a él en la cama y lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos. En su mundo no cabía aún la idea de que el sensual Noah Puckerman, el rompecorazones y excelente en la cama Noah Puckerman, estuviese así como estaba por un _chico_. Por Finn Hudson, además. Santana sabía por experiencia propia que no era nada especial cuando de sexo se trataba. Por lo menos aquella primera vez había sido realmente poco recordable.

Aunque si Santana lo pensaba unos segundos, hasta hacía poco tiempo a ella tampoco le cabía en su mundo la idea de sentirse no sólo atraída física, sino también sentimentalmente, por la dulce e inocente Brittany…

—Toda esta situación del beso con Finn —le dijo, dejando de lado sus propias cavilaciones—. De verdad te ha afectado. Finn… te gusta —concluyó.

Puck la observó con una expresión indescifrable. Entonces, sin que Santana lo viera venir, él la beso. Obedeció a un impulso, ése que le decía que tenía que probarse a sí mismo que no le gustaban los hombres, que no le gustaba su amigo. Un impulso que en un principio nada había tenido que ver con comparar el beso que le había dado a Finn con ese que ahora le estaba dando a Santana. Sin embargo, en su cabeza, Puck lo estaba haciendo. Estaba comparando el beso, y el resultado lo horrorizó.

Santana lo empujó en cuanto pudo reaccionar, aunque no se mostró molesta con Puck. Ella, en cierto modo, entendía por lo que él estaba pasando. Entendía sus dudas, entendía las complejas operaciones mentales que estaban teniendo lugar en esa pequeña cabeza. Además, intuía por qué lo había hecho, por qué la había besado. Así que cuando él no le dijo nada, no le quedó más opción que preguntar.

—¿Y bien?

—Estoy jodido —fue toda la respuesta que recibió de parte de Puckerman, que se pasó una mano por la cabeza rapada y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama de Santana—. No puedo creerlo, soy… Bueno, me gusta… —no pudo terminar ninguna de las dos afirmaciones.

Santana colocó su mano en el abdomen de Puck, para tranquilizarlo, y lo observó con una compasión impropia de ella.

—No tienes que decirlo en voz alta hasta que estés listo, no es necesario.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó Puck. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tapándose la cara por completo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —repitió—. Finn es mi amigo. ¡Apenas acabamos de reconciliarlos sinceramente por todo lo que sucedió con Quinn y Rachel! ¡Apenas las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como antes! Esto no puede estar pasando —agregó en voz más baja.

—Tómalo con calma… —lo tranquilizó su amiga—. Aún tienes que averiguar cómo se siente él al respecto…

—Creo que ya me lo ha dejado bastante claro. No siente nada al respecto. Me ha estado evitando. No creo que podamos volver a ser amigos…

Santana suspiró.

—Tal vez te está evitando porque se encuentra en la misma encrucijada que tú —y de repente se sintió demasiado filosófica, así que se vio obligada a agregar un comentario más banal—: sería divertido que en _McKinley High_ hubiera verdadera acción chico-chico. _Campanita_ Hummel y su novio no son más que dos mojigatos.

Puck sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

**1.** Bien, he aquí la tercer viñeta de esta pareja tan poco común. Ya tengo escrita la cuarta y pronto comenzaré a trabajar en la quinta y última.

**2.** Muchas gracias a **Hatake Saori** por el review del capítulo pasado. Aunque ya te respondí, simplemente quería decirte que tu comentario es un gran incentivo para mí :)


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes _no_ me pertenecen. De lo contrario, Rachel tendría todos los solos habidos y por haber. He dicho.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene _slash_ (relación chico/chico), así que si no te gusta... pues ya sabes.

**Summary**: Fue un impulso, Puck no lo razonó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la rareza de la situación y las ganas de sacarse a Lauren de la cabeza. Lo que un par de tragos de más pueden provocar… [Serie de viñetas]

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Impulsos"<strong>_

**4**

La práctica había sido una verdadera tortura y Puck sentía que lo habían molido a palos. No entendía por qué la entrenadora Beiste había sido tan exigente si, después de todo, la última temporada no habían tenido un mal rendimiento. Se habían sucedido varios problemas con el equipo, eso era verdad, pero aún así…

El agua de las duchas se sintió como una caricia divina en el cuerpo adolorido de Noah Puckerman. Las gotas de agua caliente que se deslizaban por su piel lo hacían sentirse en el cielo. Siempre era bueno disfrutar de una buena ducha después de un entrenamiento tan duro. Sobre todo cuando el resto de sus compañeros se habían ido y Puck tenía los vestuarios para él solo…

O no.

Puck abrió los ojos cuando oyó que alguien se alejaba de las duchas. Le parecía haber visto el cabello de Finn a lo lejos, así que cerró el grifo, se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió a su encuentro. Sí, definitivamente había sido Finn. Llevaba una sudadera y unos pantalones cortos de color gris y se encontraba todo sudado. Al parecer no se había metido a las duchas con el resto de sus compañeros, sino que había aguardado hasta el final.

—Oye, ¿no vas a ducharte? —le preguntó Puck, señalando con un dedo los aseos.

Finn no respondió de inmediato. Se había quedado tieso, con los labios entreabiertos, bastante sorprendido.

—Tío, estás desnudo —fue todo lo que su amigo pudo articular.

Sólo entonces Noah advirtió que había dejado caer la toalla accidentalmente y que sí, estaba desnudo, tal cual su madre lo había traído al mundo. O tal vez un poco más _grande_ que cuando su madre lo había traído al mundo. Dejó escapar un leve "Oh" y se agachó para recoger la toalla. Sin embargo, cuando se reincorporó, se dio cuenta de que Finn había desaparecido, así sin más. Como por arte de magia.

Puck no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar a eso. Finn había estado así de raro desde lo del beso, pero… ¿era realmente para tanto? Es decir, él entendía que su amigo se sintiera bastante incómodo, pero había pensado que con el pasar de los días lo superaría. ¿O es que acaso había algo más allí dando vueltas, algo que aún Puck no era capaz de ver? ¿Y si el comportamiento de Finn se debía a algo más…?

Negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, obligándose a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Finn se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de Puck porque éste lo había besado durante un arrebato impulsivo. Punto final de la cuestión. Darle más vueltas al asunto no sería más que ilusionarse tontamente como cualquier quinceañera enamorada. Y Noah Puckerman no era ni de lejos una quinceañera enamorada. Él no estaba enamorado.

¿O sí?

El chico golpeó con el puño uno de los casilleros del vestuario, sintiéndose impotente. Sin quererlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Noah había llegado a una peligrosa conclusión. En su mente no quería repetir la palabra _enamorado_, pero lo que sí no podía obviar era que sentía por Finn algo mucho más fuerte que un simple sentimiento de amistad…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué _debía_ hacer ahora? ¿Acaso sería correcto decírselo a Finn? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amigo cuando Puck le dijera que sentía por él cosas que no parecían correctas, pero que no podía evitar? No estaba seguro, pero quería averiguarlo. Así que obedeciendo a un nuevo impulso que surgió desde el rincón más profundo de su pecho, Noah Puckerman se vistió y salió en la búsqueda de Finn Hudson.

Tenía que acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

**1.** Cuarta viñeta arriba, ahora ya sólo queda una sola. Espero no haberlos defraudado y que les haya gustado.

**2.** Muchas gracias a **Conniekirkland **por el review del capítulo pasado. Yo también me imagino a un Finn muy delicado xD

**3.** Gracias también a **luis-sparks** y **Froggy's love**, a quienes ya les respondí los reviews por privado ^^


	5. Cinco

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, lamentablemente.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene _slash_ (relación chico/chico), así que si no te gusta... pues ya sabes.

**Summary**: Fue un impulso, Puck no lo razonó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por la rareza de la situación y las ganas de sacarse a Lauren de la cabeza. Lo que un par de tragos de más pueden provocar… [Serie de viñetas]

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Impulsos"<strong>_

**5**

Noah Puckerman se encontró sentado en el banco de una solitaria plaza, sin saber qué hacer. Veía las nubes ondear en el cielo y las hojas de los árboles mecerse suavemente, inmóvil, indeciso, nervioso. Toda la determinación que horas atrás había llenado su cuerpo, ahora se había esfumado de un momento a otro. No había encontrado a Finn en el colegio tras abandonar los vestuarios, y sabía que el único lugar en el que lo podría hallar sería su casa. Por eso estaba sentado ahí, observando el hogar de los Hummel con la boca seca. ¿Qué iba hacer? Aquél no era el escenario que él había tenido en mente para (y aunque odiara cómo sonaba), _declarársele_ a su amigo. Sin embargo, tampoco quería esperar más tiempo. La esperaba lo estaba matando.

Puck dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y, nervioso, se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Finn mientras movía el cuello y los hombros con la intención de aflojarse un poco. Estaba tenso y le sudaban las manos como nunca antes en su vida. Se encontraba tan alterado hasta se planteó la posibilidad de dar machar atrás a su plan y salir corriendo. Pero no, él no era un cobarde. Y tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

De repente se encontró frente a la puerta, con el puño levantado a punto de llamar. Pero, ¿y si Finn lo rechazaba? (Lo cual era altamente probable). ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sería capaz de dar media vuelta y marcharse con la frente en alto, con la dignidad intacta? No tenía la menor idea y esperaba no tener que averiguarlo.

La puerta principal se abrió incluso antes de que Puck finalizara su debate mental. Y ahí estaba de pie Finn, tan confundido como su amigo.

—Oh… no sabía que tú…

—¿Podemos hablar? —se precipitó Noah, antes de que todo su valentía desapareciera.

—Tío, no creo que eso sea una buena idea…

—¿Ya regresaron tus padres?

—No, pero…

Puck cerró los ojos. Era ahora o nunca. No volvería a tener esa oportunidad, no volvería a tener las agallas para hacer eso de nuevo. Tenía que arriesgarse, en aquel movimiento se jugaba. Así que, antes de que Finn pudiera replicar, Puck se abalanzó sobre él, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó como nunca había besado a nadie en toda su vida.

El beso fue apasionado, desesperado. Puck no quería darle tiempo a Finn de reaccionar, quería poder disfrutar el contacto de sus labios durante el mayor tiempo posible. Sabía que sólo tenía unos segundos antes de que el chico finalmente se diera cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo y lo apartara así que, antes de que eso sucediese, Puck se apretó más al cuerpo de Finn. Pudo escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora, pudo oír su respiración agitada. Incluso logró percibir un débil gemido que escapaba de entre los labios de su amigo.

Pero entonces la magia se acabó y Finn lo empujó. Puck cerró los ojos, desilusionado. No quería ver la mirada de horror en el rostro de su amigo, no quería ver la ira que teñiría sus facciones cuando decidiera, de una buena vez, propinarle un golpe en la quijada. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Al diablo con todo… —masculló Finn

Y cuando Puck se decidió a abrir los ojos, advirtió que el otro chico sonreía con determinación. Así que bastaron sólo un par de pasos para que sus bocas se unieran nuevamente en un beso salvaje, tan placentero y diferente como el primero, pero mucho menos inocente.

En algún momento sus cuerpos cayeron sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y Puck quedó encima de Finn. Acarició su cabello, su pecho y sus brazos, mientras lo seguía besando como si no existiera nada en el mundo que importase más. Y Finn se dejaba hacer, aunque un poco temeroso al principio.

Alguien ingresó a la casa.

—¿Qué demonios…? —gritó un completamente sorprendido Kurt.

Puck alzó la cabeza para observar al chico mientras, debajo de él, Finn enrojecía de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle a Kurt? Pero entonces Noah sonrió, confiado.

—Estoy en medio de algo con tu hermanastro, Kate Middleton, así que apreciaría que nos otorgaras algo de privacidad.

—¿Perdón? —Kurt aún no lograba entender qué estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento… —se oyó la voz avergonzada de Finn.

—Como quieras, Hummel —sonrió Puck—. Pero si vas a quedarte, te sugiero que pongas algo de música fuerte. Esto está por ponerse picante.

Puck volvió a besar a Finn, y entonces oyeron que la puerta principal se cerraba y Kurt chillaba "No vas a poder creer esto", seguramente a Blaine, que lo aguardaba fuera. Bien, ya tendrían tiempo de ocuparse luego de que aquellos dos no abrieran las bocazas. Mientras tanto, Puck necesitaba dar rienda suelta a todos sus impulsos…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

**1.** Muchísimas gracias a **BrittanaLove** por el review en el capítulo pasado, de verdad se agradece toneladas :)

**2.** En fin, ésta fue ya la última viñeta. La historia ha llegado a su fin y espero que los pocos que la leyeron la hayan disfrutado. De verdad me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones, así que ya saben. Por cada _review_ recibido, un gatito indefenso recibirá comida y techo (?)


End file.
